iBought a Donkey
by mistyblueeyes122
Summary: Spencer buys a donkey. Wackiness ensues! I forgot to write a disclaimer, but nothing is mine!


**A/N:** I know I just said that I was expanding iAm Beaten but I promised whynott3 like a week ago that I would write this story so i figured I should start it before I did any other project (I'm also going to start a story where Sam and Freddie start dating and it'll be more about other people's reactions to their relationship and such for girlgroovy3 (haha they both have threes in their screennames!). I don't know if this is good or not, but it FEELS pretty in character? I dunno REVIEW AND TELL ME! (but don't flame!)

"A donkey?" Carly looked at the hoofed animal in front of her, "Spencer, PLEASE explain to me why the heck you would want to buy a donkey, of all things, at an auction?"

"I felt the need to donate some money to the children art center in the auction, but I came late and they were on the two last items," Spencer looked at the donkey, "It was either Jack, or this unwashed urn of this rich guy whose wife was selling it in anger after she found out that he cheated on her!" the Shay siblings shivered simultaneously, "I don't want dude ashes in my apartment! So, Jack was my only choice!"

"Why don't you just… donate him to a zoo or something?" Carly asked, still looking cautiously at the donkey, "I mean, I bet they'd be happy to take him! You can never have too many animals in a zoo, you know."

Carly watched the donkey, Jack, sit down on Spencer's foot, Spencer huffing out a quiet _eww donkey butt._

"Especially hoofed ones," Carly continued, "little kids could, you know, ride them and stuff."

Spencer seemed tentative to this suggestion, "…But he's FAMILY!"

"Spencer, you've had him for half an hour!"

"You met Sam half an hour before we kept her!"

Carly rolled her eyes, "You did NOT just equate my best friend and a donkey! Sam is HUMAN. She feeds and cleans after herself-"

Spencer gave her a look.

"-sometimes?"

Spencer kept staring

"She's already potty trained at least!" Carly laughed.

"Pssht Jack's potty trained, too! They said so at the auction!"

Carly gave Spencer a weird look, "Is it even possible to potty train a donkey?"

"Duh, of COURSE there is!" Spencer exclaimed

"How?" Carly asked, incredulous.

"Well first you have to-"

"RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Carly shouted, hands flying to her ears.

"Oh…. Sorry," Spencer grinned, "They did, though. They told me how they did it at the auction." Spencer walked into the his bedroom and a loud _COME IN HERE _could be heard from the direction he just walked in.

Carly walked into Spencer's room and stared.

"Spencer?"

"Hmmm?" Spencer grinned.

"Can you tell me WHY you have a giant sandbox in the middle of your room?"

If possible, Spencer's grin just grew, "THIS is Jack's LITTERBOX!" He motioned to the sandbox, "I just have to use this shovel," he picked up a shovel by the side of the sandbox. "And you scoop the poop! They gave it to me at the auction, because I bought the donkey."

Spencer put his shovel in a nearby trashcan.

"When did we get that trashcan?"

Spencer looked at the trashcan again, "Came with the donkey! We also got a bale of hay, a saddle, and the shovel of course."

Carly looked at the sandbox again, "Wow. They really thought this through didn't they?"

Spencer smiled, looking hopeful, "Yeah they did, so we're keeping him right?"

"Yeah I guess we can keep him." Carly smiled.

"YEEEEAH!" Spencer jumped up and down, fists pumping, head shaking from side to side.

"But you're feeding him." Carly stated, then looked at the sandbox, "and emptying the 'litter box.'"

The two agreed to the terms, Carly wrote a quick note telling spencer to _FEED JACK _in giant, dark handwriting, then stuck the note to his bedside lamp so he wouldn't forget.

"What about cleaning out his box? Are you going to make a sign for that, too?" Spencer inquired.

Carly gave Spencer a look, "I think the smell should be enough, don't you?"

Spencer thought for a moment, "True…"

The Shay siblings walked back into their living room.

Jack looked down, oblivious, and started chewing on one of Spencer's discarded shoes

"Uh, Spence?" Carly pointed.

Spencer followed Carly's finger slowly, "Aw man! That's my favorite shoe!"

The rest of the Shays' afternoon was spent in the living room of their apartment. Carly laughing at Spencer's non-to-successful attempts to get his shoe.

**A/N 2: **So there you go! CHAPTER ONE! I hope you liked it? Sorry it seems wierd, it's a different tone for me I know, but I felt I would try! It's my first multichapter so tell me how I'm doing (though, even if you don't like it I'm going to keep writing, so that'd be useless... O.O)


End file.
